Sliver Sun
by ItachiSLucius
Summary: 100 KakaNaru prompts, to be posted in chunks. WARNING: TRIGGERS


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: A lot of them that I can't even begin to list, most of these are fluff filled. But I will give a warning for triggers just in case for the occasional more serious prompt or angst-filled prompt.

* * *

 **1\. Moonlight:** He was always fascinated by the glint, the simple majesty, the gloss and shine. He would stare out the window when the night was clear, with a crisp wind and the smell of dew or the wet bark of the trees. Watch in silence, holding breath, at the moonlight caught the silver hair, simmering as stars would, the strange simplicity drew his eyes. It was ethereal how it gave the hair such a glaze, as if it was set aflame with white fire. Kakashi would cast but a mere glance in his direction, at the window where he knew he could not be seen, the he would turn and stare at the stars, chin tilted up simply gazing, back, always to the window. Naruto didn't care if his face wasn't visible to his eyes, it was a private ritual of the mans and he daren't intrude. He simply fixated his gaze held firm on the white fire.

* * *

 **2\. Beauty:** He had thought that beauty was simple when he had been young. In the simple grace of a woman or a girl as they walked the beach in skin-showing bikini's all curves and sly or soft smiles, a coy tilt in the eye, and a sweet voice that spoke of much promise. He soon learned better that beauty was a thing of the beholder, for while kind smile of a woman or a lewd touch of a girl, it was the man beside him shirtless, with simple pants, reading a perverted book that gave him a shimmering blush. That was beauty, in the simple actions that made his boyfriend.

* * *

 **3\. Cake:** There was something to be held in the simple action of cake cutting, it represented lonely days to him, days of isolation and alienation when the only type of cake he could afford had been a small cupcake which he had simply bit into and been done to it for celebration. Now here he stood, cutting his own three tiered birthday cake, the first one he'd ever had, bought by a man he both respected and loved, someone who his parents had known, and now he could enjoy in the simply childhood indulgence of a crush, and a cake.

* * *

 **4\. Art:** Jiraiya had been the one to present the idea, with a sly smile, and a crooked look in his eyes. It was obscene, strange, and yet, strangely brilliant. Draw your partner in a ludicrous position, give yourself something to strive for. Or get it done for you. Now as he exited the artist's shop, the inked picture he looked at would have made Sai proud, which gave him pause, before the paper was grasped tightly in his hand and shoved in his pocket without caution. Kakashi would not be seeing this particular artwork, the man had far too many ideas as it was.

* * *

 **5\. Action:** Character must have a drink: It was always understood to him, that he would not be able to hold his alcohol. His very first night as a Jonin he'd been taken to a celebratory drink by his sensei. He'd been skeptical but nonetheless he had taken the fancy sake and downed one small portion. It had burned his throat, leaving a sting and a flush to his chest. His Sensei had only two drinks at this point, but he had been tipsy, and the man had a slight flush to his cheeks. Naruto wasn't much better than his father it seemed, and Kakashi wasn't surprised for some reason.

* * *

 **6\. Rain and Storm:** Fused to the very Earth, his right leg would not move, he shaved upwards with his hands, twisting and turning, his desperation crawling up his throat as the most viscous liquid. Blood bright against his skin seeped from his thighs, catching on his fingertips and bringing an awful sticking yet wetness to his hands. There was a clap overhead, and he urged himself, bringing out a kunai he didn't think as he buried it deep into his leg, and began to rip it, flesh unwilling to tear as easily as he willed it too.

No pain screamed in his mind, and no tears marred his vision, adrenaline finally winning out. He forced his hand to tear the flesh without pulse braking it deeply, he scrabbled with his free hand trying as hard as he might to peal the skin from his bone. Nothing mattered but getting out of this situation, he couldn't be left behind now. He couldn't, he drew all his strength and remembering what he could from Sakura's long speeches on Medical, drew the kunai from his broken gaping skin, and stabbed into the tender cushioning just under his knee cap. Snapped the kunai upwards, it popped, and the Kunai snapped within the skin.

He gave nothing but a grunt, then ripped at the tender muscle going under the knee and amputating the lower part of his right leg. He fell over to the ground, blood underneath him, but he didn't pause, the last of his chakra gathered, and he created a single shadow clone, the lower part of its right leg missing and dripping blood as well, flesh hanging off.

The clone was quick to pull him up, facing backwards using it's left leg as Naruto's right. The scampered, speed impaired but still the trees blurred by, and he stayed focused ahead of him, breathing heavily.

There was a clap from above, and suddenly rain poured down on them, beating on them like hail would have. Covering everything in a sheen of moisture within moments. His one leg twisted out from underneath the both of them. The ground beneath him was already flooding with liquid and he landed in a deep puddle. It nearly knocked him away into blackness, he struggled desperately to get up, but he couldn't gather any more chakra to support his hands on the water, and his one leg couldn't find precise. He twisted in the water, unable to breath properly, and unable to get up. Frantic footsteps drew near, and hands, familiar hands grabbed at his jacket, pulling him up with a strength Naruto knew he no longer possessed.

A clap sounded from above.

Then the hands fell, and he collapsed back into the water, something warm spilling over his body, on his back, on his neck, some even on his face, so much liquid….

He broke in that moment. Something feral scarred, broke through him. He couldn't breath anymore, the water filled his mouth being inhaled, and bubbling out of his mouth and nose as he exhaled. Rain and flooding water filled his eyes. He struggled forwards, launching himself backwards fear choking him.

His back sticking and wet.

He screamed as loud as he ever had, and something broke free, pain and anguish tearing at his chest; something broke.

He saw something silver.

Then his vision erupted in red and his nerves tore with a boiling heat. He screamed, nothing here was real, it wasn't, he'd destroy it.

A clap sounded overhead, and then there was soft hands, and a warmth on his chest, strong arms, and a sniffle.

"Na-ru-to, sor-ry, I-, shh, r-e-st"

Naruto's eyes closed.

Kakashi couldn't have felt greater relief. A stub stood where his right leg had once been, and although Kakashi knew just how powerful the Kyuubi's chakra could be even that mighty beast must have had a struggle to heal his container this time. Kakashi shifted, his eyes resting on the two corpses behind him. His gaze strayed to his comrade's after mere moments, and everything about Naruto's severed leg made sense to him, his eyes filled with moisture.

Naruto had sacrificed his dream of Hokage, his career as a ninja, for the man now dead. Naruto had failed.

A clap sounded from above, the already harsh rain now pouring even harder on their heads, unrelenting.

A clap sounded overhead, and Kakashi drew his eyes away from what remained of the man he had known, his blood everywhere, the blow he'd been dealt deadly on impact.

Kisame Hoshigaki was dead, and a clap sounded above their heads.

Iruka Umino was dead, and a bright light flashed for mere moments in his vision.


End file.
